Sakura's feelings
by Arabella Sparrow
Summary: Sakura woke up from another wet pillow.The night before she was crying about Sasuke. Again.“I’m done. I will never feel this way again”.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

_This is my first one shot..._

"_Thoughts."_

_sounds_

Normal.

* * *

Sakura woke up from another wet pillow. 

The night before she was crying about Sasuke. Again.

"I'm done. I will never feel this way again".

------------------------------------------

Sasuke stood at the bridge like he did everyday, waiting for training to begin. He saw Sakura walking toward the bridge.

"Hello Sasuke". Sakura said with no emotion.

"Hn".

"_He never pays attention to me"!_

Sakura stood far away from Sasuke.

"Hey guys"! Naruto yelled, and ran up to his teammates.

"Hi Naruto". Sakura said.

"Dobe". Sasuke muttered. Sakura heard him, and glareed at him. The glaring continued until Kakashi appeared.

_Poof_

"How are my favorite students today"? He asked. He eye slowly arched.

"Hey"! Naruto said. He was the only one that responded.

"Gees Sasuke, you're a real talker aren't you"!? Kakashi's eye arched.

There was silence, followed by the Uchiha glare.

"I give up. Let's start training".

They all walked to the field.

"O.k. Sakura, you and Sasuke spar". Kakashi said to the pink haired kounochi.

"O.k." Sakura replied.

Sakura took her position.

She began by throwing kunais at Sasuke. He dodged them, and responded with a fireball jutsu. Sakura jumped into the trees. She threw shuriken throwing stars at him. She jumped down. Sasuke kicked her across the face. She got up and ran at him while throwing kunais, and before he could counter attack she jumped over him. She grabed a left over kunai out of a tree, turned around and shoved it into his shoulder.

"I'm done." She said and walked over to Kakashi and Naruto.

Naruto's jaw droped. Kakashi's eye was wide in shock. Did Sakura really just do what they saw her do!? Kakashi closed Naruto's jaw.

"Since when can Sakura do that?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't even know she would do that. Uh, good job Sakura. Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Sensei."

Kakashi took her aside.

"Sakura is everything o.k.? You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm fine."

"You can tell me anything if you need to."

"Thanks, but I'm o.k."

"Whoa Sakura kicked your butt." Naruto said to Sasuke, as he pulled the kunai out of his shoulder.

"She did not. I only stopped because she walked away."

"Right. Hey Sakura! Awesome job! I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Me either". She replied to her spiky headed teammate.

"Sasuke, Naruto. I want you two to spar now". Kakashi said to his students.

"Yes! You're going down Uchiha! Believe it!

Sasuke just smirked.

Sasuke and Naruto began their spar.

They have been at it for five minutes and are not getting anywhere, when suddenly……

"Kick his butt Naruto"! Sakura yelled. Sasuke freezes. Did she just cheer for Naruto? Sasuke was in shock.

"Sasuke stay focused"! Kakashi called out. Sasuke snapped out of it just in time to be kicked in the head by Naruto. He gets knocked to the ground.

Sasuke stands up and forgets about Sakura and attacks Naruto. He pins him against a tree.

"I win". Says Sasuke. Kakashi takes the kunai from the tree and Naruto falls to the ground.

"Even though you lost Naruto, that was a good kick. And you Sasuke, what happened?" Kakashi said to his students.

"He just got under my guard. It will never happen again." Sasuke said

Sakura walks over.

"Good job Naruto. You'll win next time." Sakura said to her blond teammate.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't let your guard down like that." Sakura scolded.

"That's it!" Sasuke said.

"_Something weird s going on." Thought Kakashi. _"O.k., you guys are dismissed." Kakashi disappears in a puff of smoke.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Naruto said as he left. Sakura starts walking away, and Sasuke goes after her.

"Sakura, what is your problem!?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"I should ask you the same thing." Sakura replied.

"Huh?"

"You don't know what it's like Sasuke!" Sakura said facing Sasuke. "Everyday I'm so nice to you. I complement you. I never question anything you say. Do you know how hard it is to love someone who will never love you back! Of course you don't! Silly me. You're just a cold hearted baka! Well I'm done. I'm done with you! I hate you Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura stormed off, leaving a very shocked and disturbed Uchiha behind. Sakura's last words still rung in Sasuke's ears. _"I hate you Uchiha Sasuke!"_

"Sakura get back here!" He yells after her. He runs to catch up with her.

"_What am I going to do once I catch up with her?" _

Sasuke stopped running.

Meanwhile at Sakura's house:

"_He didn't come after me. He just let me go. He really is cold hearted. I hate him."_

Sasuke wondered around town. _"What should I do? Should I apologize to her ?But what am I apologizing for?"_

Sasuke paced back and forth deciding what to do.

He decided to go find Sakura. He had to explain something to her. He ran for her house.

Sasuke arrived at Sakura's house. He knocked on the door. Sakura's mother answered.

"Hello Sasuke." She said.

"Hi. Is Sakura home?" He asked.

"Yes, she's in her room." Sakura's mother let him in. She brought him up to Sakura's room. Sasuke knocked on the door.

"What!?" He heard from inside.

"I'm coming in." he states. Sasuke opened the door.

He saw Sakura sitting on her bed. She looked up at him. He can see a few tears still making their way down her rosy cheeks. He walked up to the bed.

"Go away. Why are you here?"

"Look Sakura, I owe you an explanation." Sasuke bent his head and looked up at her. Sakura looked up at him. Sasuke kneeled down.

"Sakura I'm sorry you feel so bad, but there is something you have to know." Sakura waited for Sasuke to continue.

"Sakura, I don't have time for love. I have to defeat my brother. I can't get close to anyone and take the chance they will get hurt. What if Itachi kidnapped you? What if I couldn't get you back? What if he tortured you? I could never put you in danger like that. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing a friend got hurt because of me." So you see, it's not that I hate you, I am just trying to keep you safe."

"You mean you push me away because you care about me?"

"Uh, yeah." Sasuke shifted uncomfortably.

"I forgive you!" Sakura kneels down and hugs Sasuke, nearly toppling him over. She lets go, and he stands up.

"Well now that that's clear, I better be going." Sasuke turned to leave.

"Wait."

Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"Do you think there could ever be anything between us?"

Sasuke turned to face the door, and put his hands in his pockets. Sakura couldn't see, but he smirked. "Maybe." He said, and walked out.

Sakura squealed and fell back on her bed.

* * *

_Thank you very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it -. Please R&R!_


End file.
